


it's non-negotiable so do as I say

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Naruto Oneshots [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Crying, Daddy Dom Nara Shikaku, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Nara Shikaku, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Fluff, Forced Cohabitation, Hair-pulling, Hand Feeding, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, Hatake Kakashi Is A Brat, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Manhandling, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Sex, Naked Male Clothed Male, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, References to Depression, Service Top, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Submissive Hatake Kakashi, Subspace, Top Nara Shikaku, Trust, Under-negotiated Kink, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Nara Shikaku had been watching Kakashi’s downwards spiral for years, ever since Minato and Kushina had died and left him adrift, with no one to turn to and no one to keep him steady. He’d been watching that happen forsix yearsnow, and no one had done anything about it.Now, Shikaku had had enough. He was going tomakeKakashi take care of himself, before he ended up dead.Or: Daddy Shikaku doms Brat Kakashi into self-care(Please take note of the tags)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nara Shikaku
Series: Naruto Oneshots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127369
Comments: 7
Kudos: 205





	it's non-negotiable so do as I say

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Get On Your Knees" by Nicki Minaj.
> 
> I do want to preface this by saying that this is _not at all_ how the state Kakashi's in should be handled. Nor do I think that the plot in this is in any way realistic - this is purely for the kink, ok?  
> There _is_ some dubious consent due to the inherent power imbalance between Shikaku and Kakashi.  
> Age difference is approx 11 years - Kakashi being 20 and Shikaku being 31
> 
> This is an unofficial gift to a certain few people from the discord server I spend most of my time on. You know who you are, you kinky bitches.

Shikaku had been watching Kakashi’s downwards spiral for years, ever since Minato and Kushina had died and left him adrift, with no one to turn to and no one to keep him steady. He’d been watching that happen for _six years_ now, and no one had done anything about it, and now Shikaku had had enough.

The final straw? An SS-rank mission which had called for a squad of four, instead being given to Kakashi alone. The young man had barely made it back to Konoha, and even now was forcibly restrained in a hospital bed so he could be healed enough for the medics to give up keeping him there and let him out against medical advice.

Shikaku couldn’t bear to let Kakashi continue this way. He’d been friends with Minato and had admired Sakumo, and he was fond of the boy the two powerful men had raised. He couldn’t watch Kakashi continue to spiral like this.

And so, decision made, Shikaku filled out all the necessary paperwork to get a minimum of two months’ leave for Kakashi – as was his prerogative as Jounin Commander – and marched straight into the Sandaime’s office.

“Hatake needs leave, and I’m going to make sure he takes it,” he told Sarutobi flatly. “For the next two months, I’ll do all my paperwork from home, and he’ll live with me the whole time so I can make sure he rests. And unless you want him to get killed on a mission because he’s given up living, you’ll let him have the entire two months.”

Sarutobi had opened his mouth to protest, but shut it at the implication that one of his best would take a suicide mission and let it actually _be_ a suicide mission. He silently signed off on the paperwork, and Shikaku gave a stiff nod – he wasn’t about to thank the Hokage for being a good leader for once – before he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

His next stop was the hospital, and he arrived just in time – Kakashi was conscious, and attempting to climb out of bed despite the two nurses trying to keep him there. Shikaku leaned against the doorway and cleared his throat pointedly, and all three sets of eyes – or two sets and a single one, to be accurate – snapped towards him.

“Sir,” one of the nurses began, and Shikaku held up a hand. The nurse fell silent.

“Get the discharge papers,” he said, quiet but firm, and the nurse hesitated. Despite his clear exhaustion and remaining injuries, Kakashi perked up slightly. He likely wouldn’t stay that way for long, but Shikaku would allow him a few moments of hope. “He’s now on leave and will be staying on Nara clan land to enforce that.”

And the spark of curiosity in Kakashi’s eye died away, leaving only dull resignation. Shikaku refrained from wincing only due to his decades of work as a shinobi.

“Yes, sir,” one of the nurses said, and hurried from the room to get what he’d asked for. The other hesitated a moment longer, but then left when Shikaku raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’re on leave for two months, and I intend to make sure you actually take it,” he told the young ANBU bluntly. There was no point in beating around the bush. Kakashi’s head was low, resignation to the slump of his shoulders, and Shikaku took a step closer to gently – carefully, as he didn’t want Kakashi to balk too badly – place a hand on the back of said shoulders. “This is for my peace of mind as well as your health, Kakashi,” he murmured. “Please allow me to do this.”

“Is that an order, sir?” Kakashi asked, voice hoarse, and Shikaku stared down at his bowed head, able to feel the tension in him by the hand on his back.

“Do I need to make it one?” he asked mildly in return, and Kakashi stiffened further. “Then for now, yes, it is an order. You will allow me to help you back to my home, and we will discuss this further once we are there.”

“Yes sir.”

It would do for now. Hopefully by the end of this two months, he’ll have managed to get Kakashi to start taking care of himself. Luckily he’d have his house to himself…

His split from Yoshino had, thankfully, been an agreeable one, and she had agreed to have sole custody of their son while Shikaku saw to Kakashi’s health and mental state. She had been fond of Sakumo and Minato too, and had been in a chuunin team with Kushina, who had been just as fond of Kakashi as Minato was. She agreed wholeheartedly with Shikaku’s need to see the young man in a better frame of mind, and so she had taken Shikamaru without a single protest. His son was just as intelligent as he was, and had understood that Shikaku needed to devote some one-on-one time to a burning-out ANBU, and so he had gone with only a mutter of ‘troublesome’. A very precocious six-year-old, was Shikamaru.

Kakashi’s agreeable demeanour only lasted as long as it took for him to get the injured, worn down shinobi back to Nara clan lands and into his house. As soon as Shikaku got Kakashi into the house and the privacy seals went active, Kakashi became belligerent and uncooperative. Shikaku didn’t say anything about it immediately, instead just observing as he prepared lunch.

“Come here and sit,” he ordered when Kakashi didn’t even look towards the food after Shikaku had placed it on the table. Instead, the young ANBU remained slouched near a window, staring out.

The order made Kakashi jolt, but he did obey, moving away from the window and slowly sitting opposite Shikaku at the table.

“Eat as much as you can,” Shikaku said, keeping the order mild for the moment, and Kakashi picked up the hashi.

This was, Shikaku thought for a moment, easier than expected.

He had thought that too soon, however, for Kakashi only ate a few bites of rice and a handful of pickles before he set the hashi down once more and refused to eat anything more.

Shikaku almost sighed. Of course this was going to be harder than that. Anything worth doing would be.

The first few days passed relatively calmly, with very little protest from Kakashi, though he did start off with a tendency to eyeball Shikaku as if the Jounin Commander was about to bite him. That wariness faded after the first few days as Shikaku remained strict but calm with him, and that was when Kakashi started to push the boundaries Shikaku had outlined the first evening. He ate very little, and slept less, and seemed to find a kind of twisted amusement in disrupting Shikaku’s paperwork.

Shikaku was beginning to grow annoyed at how little the young man was eating or sleeping, and while the disruptions were exactly that, disruptions, they were the less annoying aspect of Kakashi’s resistance to _resting_ and _healing_. It was a very passive sort of resistance, but it was resistance nonetheless, and Shikaku was getting frustrated.

The final straw came on day seven, when – instead of eating – Kakashi simply picked up his hashi, paused, and placed them down again before turning to leave the room. That was it for Shikaku – he would _not_ let this bright young man kill himself this way!

He stood and followed Kakashi from the room, using his longer legs to close the distance between them and then step in front of him. Kakashi blinked, showing surprise for the first time, and then made as if to go around him.

“Enough,” Shikaku growled, grasping Kakashi by the shoulder and pushing him back against the wall behind him. He loomed over the young man, and as Kakashi’s eye flashed with visible fear for an instant, he felt a pang of guilt for his loss of control. The fear disappeared almost instantly, however, even before Kakashi dropped his head, and so Shikaku remained where he was. Instead, he grasped Kakashi by the chin and forced him to lift it.

“What do I need to do to make you listen to me, boy?” he demanded.

And Kakashi went completely still. He froze, almost holding his breath as Shikaku pressed him into the wall and held his jaw, and a sudden thought occurred to Shikaku.

If kindness alone wasn’t working, even if it had led to Kakashi no longer eyeing him warily, then perhaps…

Perhaps Kakashi needed some other form of discipline?

Slowly, telegraphing each move, he slid his hand along the line of Kakashi’s jaw until his hand was curled around the back of Kakashi’s neck – a firm, warm weight.

And Kakashi all but melted against the wall. His head tilted back, baring his throat, and the tension drained from his shoulders. His visible eye, pupil already dilated, slid half-shut, and for the first time that Shikaku had seen since bringing Kakashi home with him, he _relaxed_.

Shikaku held him there in silence for a few long minutes as Kakashi’s breathing slowed and evened out, and then he spoke to him in a low, firm voice.

“I am going to ask you some questions, and I expect to hear clear, honest answers,” he said, and Kakashi’s eyelid fluttered. “Do you understand?”

“Yes sir,” Kakashi murmured, dragging his eye open to look at Shikaku, and Shikaku gave a gentle squeeze.

“Good boy,” he praised softly, and Kakashi quivered in his grasp. “Do you know what you need from me in order to follow my instructions to the letter?”

“Yes, sir, I think so.” Kakashi shivered again when Shikaku stroked his thumb down the side of Kakashi’s neck.

“Are you able to tell me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then do so.” There was no hesitation in Shikaku’s tone – it was a very clear order. And, for the first time since that first day, Kakashi obeyed unquestioningly.

“I need to not have to think,” he said quietly, his voice still clear. “It’s… hard to do tasks without clear guidelines. And I think I need touch. Like this,” he added in a bit of a rush, and Shikaku squeezed the back of his neck again. A shuddery sigh escaped him, and in a matter of seconds, Shikaku had run through all available options.

“Good boy,” he said once again, and Kakashi trembled, a tiny whimper catching in the back of his throat. “If I tell you to do something, or do something to you, that you absolutely cannot accept, then you need to say the word ‘forty-four’. I will bring an end to whatever it is immediately. Understood?”

“Yes sir,” Kakashi breathed, and Shikaku nodded.

“Very good,” he said again. Then, keeping his hand on Kakashi’s neck, he stepped away from the wall and turned towards the kitchen once more. Kakashi followed his touch like a well-trained pup, remaining silent as he went with Shikaku into the kitchen. Shikaku grasped one of the thick chair cushions he usually placed on the floor while using the kotatsu, placed it on the floor beside his chair, and guided Kakashi down onto his knees upon the cushion by the hand still on his neck.

“Place a hand on my ankle,” he ordered, and Kakashi obeyed instantly. Shikaku stroked the back of his neck and murmured ‘good boy’ once more, and then slowly lifted his hand from the back of Kakashi’s neck. The youth listed towards him, but went still when he came into full contact with Shikaku’s thigh. Shikaku made a note of it, and carded his fingers through Kakashi’s hair as he picked up a small piece of tempura-battered vegetable.

“Mask off and head up,” he murmured, and when Kakashi lifted his chin, mask tugged down just far enough to bare his mouth, Shikaku smiled at him in approval. “Open.” Kakashi did so, and Shikaku placed the piece – asparagus, he thought it might be – on his tongue. “Chew and swallow.”

And Kakashi _obeyed_.

He ate the entire meal like that, bite by bite, and while Shikaku wished the young man was able to eat more, he was mostly just glad he’d succeeded in getting him to eat at all.

“Good boy,” Shikaku murmured again once Kakashi’s bowl was empty, and then he placed his hand on Kakashi’s head and carded his fingers through the wild white locks while he ate his own meal. Kakashi remained kneeling beside him the entire time, head resting on his thigh and a blissful, blank look on his face.

For the rest of the day, Shikaku did everything one-handed. His other was either on the nape of Kakashi’s neck or stroking through his hair, and the change in Kakashi’s attitude was _staggering_. Gone was the sulking shadow of a shinobi whom had haunted his house for the past few days. Instead, Kakashi was _mellow,_ utterly relaxed and perfectly content to follow Shikaku’s orders.

Shikaku’s mind was racing through the possibilities that had just been opened up, considering and discarding ideas in the space of seconds. Kakashi needed contact, but couldn’t ask for it. He needed to be ordered around, to not have to think about basic tasks. And, though it was less _said_ and more _implied_ , he needed _affection_.

Kakashi’s silence was no longer sullen or stubborn, but content, and Shikaku mentally made lists of what could or couldn’t be done to keep that sense of contentment about the young man. These lists shifted and changed within his mind even as he did a stack of routine paperwork, Kakashi kneeling at his side the entire time, eyes shut and head resting against Shikaku’s thigh.

When dinnertime rolled around, Shikaku set aside his pen and turned away from his paperwork so he was facing Kakashi directly. He curled his hand around the back of Kakashi’s neck once more and tugged gently, applying just enough pressure to make the younger man rise up on his knees and tilt his head back. His eye was still half-lidded, but despite the haze, Shikaku could tell Kakashi was paying attention.

“It is not safe for you to be on your knees in the kitchen, so while I am making dinner, you have eleven instructions to complete, in the order they are given. If you do not complete any one of these, I will put you over my knee and spank you, five per infraction.” Kakashi’s breath hitched slightly at the warning, and Shikaku knew he’d chosen correctly. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Kakashi sighed, eye sliding shut briefly before reopening so he could continue looking at Shikaku. Shikaku nodded in approval.

“Good.” He kept his hand firm on Kakashi’s nape and their gazes locked as he listed each order. “One. When I release you, you will stand and walk to the bathroom. Two. There, you will undress. Three, shower thoroughly. Four, soak in the tub for a minimum of ten minutes. Your maximum time permitted is fifteen minutes. Five. You will dry yourself and, six, dress in a short yukata from the pile currently folded beneath the sink. You are not to wear your mask.” He paused briefly. “Is that clear and acceptable so far?”

“Yes, sir,” Kakashi replied, voice still soft. Shikaku squeezed his nape gently.

“Good boy. You’re doing well,” he murmured, knowing how difficult it must be for Kakashi to go without his mask after so long with it, and then continued. “Seven, you will transfer your belongings from the guest room to my room. Do not concern yourself with finding places for them yet. Eight. Return to the dining room. Nine. Sit in seiza in the same place you knelt at lunch. Ten. Place your hands behind your back and cross your wrists. Eleven. Do not move until I give you further instruction. Clear?”

“ _Yes,_ _sir_.” Kakashi’s words were spoken almost breathlessly. His cheek, just barely visible above his mask and beneath his wild hair, was flushed pink, and Shikaku could see his chest moving faster with his quicker-than-usual, slightly shallow breathing. His visible pupil was dilated, and Shikaku – on impulse more than anything, he would have to admit – leaned forward to press his lips to the young man’s forehead.

“Good boy,” he praised sincerely, and Kakashi’s eyelid fluttered before he dragged it open once more. Shikaku squeezed his nape again, silent reassurance, and then released him slowly. “Go on, then.” Kakashi rose to his feet with only the very faintest hint of a wobble, and Shikaku stood as the younger man turned to leave his study. “Oh, and Kakashi,” he called, just as Kakashi reached the doorframe. Kakashi froze. “I _will_ know if you disobey me.”

Kakashi shivered, but murmured another ‘yes sir’ and continued on his way.

What Kakashi likely didn’t know was that the kitchen was the vantage point of Shikaku’s house. From there, Shikaku could hear _everything_ in the house unless privacy seals were placed and active. As he cooked, he kept an ear on Kakashi, mentally ticking off each task as it was accomplished. There were a couple he couldn’t be entirely sure of until he actually set eyes upon Kakashi, but there were pauses in sound which allowed for certain tasks to be undertaken.

He heard Kakashi enter the dining room, and listened to the rustling of cushion on floor a moment before there was a sound that matched the movements of someone settling into seiza whilst wearing a yukata.

It was silent for the final two minutes that Shikaku had to spend plating the food, exactly as Shikaku had planned. He lingered in the kitchen for a few more moments, and then as the third minute approached, he moved out into the dining area.

Kakashi had listened perfectly, and was kneeling beside Shikaku’s chair once more, spine straight and wrists crossed almost delicately in the small of his back. The yukata was slightly too large on him, almost falling off one shoulder, but he had obeyed the order to wear it nonetheless. Shikaku placed the food on the table without saying a word, and observed Kakashi as he knelt behind him.

“I am going to bind your wrists,” he told him, placing his hands on Kakashi’s shoulders gently. “Do not move.”

“Yes, sir,” Kakashi whispered, and Shikaku drew from his pocket a soft length of silk which had been tied around a jar of preserves Chouza gave him for his birthday. It was just long enough for what he intended to use it for, and soft enough that even if Kakashi pulled, there would be no marks left on him.

He wove the fabric around both of Kakashi’s wrists, and tied the ends of the cloth into a simple but firm double knot just out of Kakashi’s reach. He then stood and settled into his chair, making sure to keep one hand on the kneeling young man the entire time.

Finally, he slid his hand into Kakashi’s slightly-damp white hair and massaged his scalp in firm little circles, eliciting a soft, hitching almost-moan from him. Even with Kakashi’s head lowered the way it was, Shikaku could see that Kakashi had obeyed _every_ instruction given – there was enough of his elegant nose and pale cheeks visible that Shikaku _knew_ he’d left his mask off.

Shikaku guided Kakashi’s head to rest against his thigh like he’d done for most of the afternoon, and smiled a little as Kakashi nuzzled into him and sighed contentedly. He stroked the young man’s hair as he ate his fill, and then when there was only Kakashi’s serve remaining, he ceased his petting and just rested his hand on the back of Kakashi’s head.

“In a moment, I will help you up,” he said quietly, and Kakashi made a vaguely agreeing sound. “How are your legs and arms?”

“Mm… good, sir,” Kakashi slurred out, sounding more than a little dazed but also incredibly content, and when Shikaku moved his hand to cup the young man’s cheek, he nuzzled into it with a tiny, almost happy sound.

“Good to hear.” Shikaku let Kakashi nose at his wrist for a moment longer, and then slid his hand down from the young man’s cheek to grasp him under one arm. He gave a light tug, and Kakashi rose – swaying slightly and looking almost drunk – to his feet. Shikaku then made him turn, and drew him down to sit across his lap; his ass was on one of Shikaku’s thighs and his long legs, bare from just above the knee, were draped over the other to dangle just above the floor. He kept one arm behind Kakashi, supporting his back and curled around him.

Kakashi practically melted without Shikaku needing to do anything more than what he already had – he leaned into him, head drooping sideways to rest on his shoulder, breath warm and slow against the hollow of Shikaku’s throat. He was lax and softly warm in Shikaku’s lap, and Shikaku turned his head to press a kiss to the top of his head.

“Very good, Kakashi.” Kakashi shivered, a tiny sigh escaping him and brushing against Shikaku’s throat, and Shikaku determinedly fought back a shiver of his own at the sensation. He would _not_ take advantage of Kakashi’s current state, and so he would not let his body show any reaction to the warm weight of him in his lap.

He reached for the bowl of rice he’d left for Kakashi, and set about making sure his charge actually ate something substantial for the first time in who knew how long.

The next week and a half passed much the same as the day Shikaku had put Kakashi up against the wall and demanded to know what he needed. Kakashi spent most of his time on his knees, head in Shikaku’s lap as the Jounin Commander stroked his hair and did paperwork or ate, and any time that he wasn’t at Shikaku’s feet was spent doing tasks that Shikaku outlined in explicit detail.

And much to Shikaku’s pleasure, Kakashi was eating a little more at each meal now. He was almost up to regular-sized portions for a shinobi of his age and activity, even if Shikaku had to literally hand-feed him most of the time.

At night, Shikaku had taken to gathering Kakashi into his arms and grasping both of his slender wrists in one hand, holding him firmly throughout the night. At first, Kakashi hadn’t slept the entire night, but had woken at multiple points tugging at the hold Shikaku had on his wrists, squirming until Shikaku pushed him flat to the bed and draped his heavier form over his back. Usually after that Kakashi would sleep the rest of the night through. By the end of the week, Kakashi was sleeping the whole night without waking, just with Shikaku’s hand around his wrists and his body curled around his back.

It was progress. Eventually Kakashi would need to be able to sleep soundly on his own and eat on his own, but Shikaku didn’t mind taking care of him. It was quite satisfying for him in its own way, honestly, and the trust Kakashi was showing was only part of the reason. It was not even halfway through Kakashi’s mandated leave yet, and so Shikaku knew they had time.

Kakashi had been more relaxed and content than Shikaku had ever seen him, over the past dozen days or so, and so it came as a bit of a surprise when Kakashi spent half the morning fidgeting in his place by Shikaku’s side.

“If you cannot sit still, I will give you _reason_ to fidget,” Shikaku warned finally, when Kakashi’s restless behaviour grew too distracting. Kakashi huffed softly, the sound frustrated, and Shikaku sighed and set his pen aside to turn his full attention to the kneeling young man.

Kakashi’s head dropped and he went still the instant Shikaku turned towards him, but his hands were clenched on his thighs and he started to tremble when Shikaku simply observed him for a moment without speaking.

“Kakashi,” Shikaku began, and then paused when Kakashi flinched. He reached out, placed a hand on top of Kakashi’s head and gently mussed his hair. “What is wrong? Why are you restless today?”

“…’m sorry,” Kakashi mumbled, head still lowered, and Shikaku frowned.

“That isn’t an answer, Kakashi. Why are you restless?”

“Don’t know.” The answer was short, almost curt but not quite rude enough for Shikaku to describe it as such. “Just am.” He seemed to be calming under Shikaku’s touch, though, and Shikaku made a quick decision about how to proceed.

“Come here,” he ordered, hand encircling Kakashi’s nape and giving a gentle tug. “Up on my lap. Should I bind you?” Kakashi slowly got up, but shook his head at the question. “Alright, not now. Come here,” he said again, giving another tug, and Kakashi went easily, settling into Shikaku’s lap. He curled into Shikaku’s chest, knees tucked in against the other side of Shikaku’s ribs as his hands grasped Shikaku’s shirt tightly. Shikaku put an arm around his shoulders firmly, resting his hand on one of Kakashi’s biceps, and then pressed a kiss to the crown of his head before returning to his work.

Kakashi remained calm until lunch, that way, and for that Shikaku was grateful. But there was still something wrong, and he intended to figure out what had changed. What else did Kakashi need that he wasn’t getting?

Kakashi was restless the next day, too, and by dinner Shikaku was reaching the end of his fuse. Kakashi had almost reverted back to his bratty behaviours from his first few days, though he did eat more than he had those days, and Shikaku was about ready to turn the boy over his knee.

He may have to do that anyway, he thought as Kakashi’s fidgeting almost caused him to spill tea over his paperwork. He set the cup down firmly but did not pick up his pen, instead turning swiftly to Kakashi as he turned the petting hand in the young man’s hair into a fist. Kakashi gasped, almost choking on the sound as Shikaku tugged his head back, and Shikaku frowned down at him ferociously.

“I have warned you,” he said darkly. “I told you that first night that infractions will receive penalties. You were to sit quietly and _still_ while I do my paperwork, Kakashi.” He released Kakashi’s hair abruptly, pushed his chair back from his desk slightly, and gestured to his lap. “You get five to start with. I am being _lenient_ ,” he added with a growl when Kakashi opened his mouth as if to protest. Kakashi shut his mouth immediately with a little snap, his cheeks flushed. “Now, Kakashi, or it will be ten,” he repeated warningly, and Kakashi rose and hesitantly laid over Shikaku’s lap. Shikaku shifted him a bit until he was in a better position, and placed one hand on the centre of Kakashi’s back.

The young man was breathing fast, but was silent and unprotesting.

“You remember what word I need you to say if you need this to stop?” Shikaku asked, his other hand hovering up near his shoulder.

“Yes sir,” Kakashi replied, voice shaky. “It’s forty-four.”

“Good boy. Use it if you need it,” Shikaku reminded him, and then brought his hand down firmly on Kakashi’s raised ass.

Kakashi jolted and yelped, the thin yukata doing very little to blunt Shikaku’s strikes, with each sharp spank. Shikaku was quick about it, dealing the five blows with swift efficiency, but even such a small amount had tears on Kakashi’s face when Shikaku coaxed him up. Shikaku stood and gathered the younger man into his arms, stroking a firm line down his spine as Kakashi trembled.

“Do you understand why I did that?” Shikaku asked, and Kakashi nodded with a choked ‘yes sir’. “You realise I will do it again if you give me reason?”

Another ‘yes sir’, this one slightly less choked. Kakashi sniffled and then went mostly silent. Shikaku held him firmly for a bit longer, and then kissed the top of his head and put him back at arm’s length.

“Go wash your face, and then I want you to go sit in the living room. It is almost time for lunch.”

“Yes, sir,” Kakashi said again, and Shikaku gently wiped the tears from his cheeks before letting him go.

As Kakashi walked from the room, Shikaku shoved to the back of his mind the realisation that Kakashi had been hard by the time Shikaku had drawn him into that hug.

To Shikaku’s dismay, Kakashi was back to his bratty self by the next morning. He’d deliberately gotten in Shikaku’s way while they were walking towards Shikaku’s office, and Shikaku _knew_ it was deliberate from the sly little sideways glance that Kakashi had sported.

Such a brat.

He didn’t draw attention to the matter, though, and took note of how Kakashi pouted when Shikaku _didn’t_ put him over his lap and spank him. Apparently that hadn’t been the deterrent Shikaku had hoped for.

And, damn it, he had hoped he wouldn’t have to take things out of nonsexual territory, because there were all _sorts_ of issues with mixing roles that way, but it seemed Kakashi wasn’t going to settle entirely with _only_ the nonsexual submission.

And so, when Kakashi made another deliberate misstep, this time while heading back to Shikaku’s home office after a lunch Kakashi had spent squirming and restless, Shikaku put him up against the wall again. He shoved Kakashi back firmly, hand on his neck and jaw, but this time he let his knee press between Kakashi’s thighs, applying pressure with his own thigh to the brat’s groin.

And Kakashi _moaned_ , head rolled back and cheeks flushed, eyes going hooded as Shikaku pinned him in place.

“You need to learn to _ask_ for what you want, brat,” Shikaku hissed, sliding the hand on his jaw up into his hair and grasping one wrist with the other hand. Kakashi trembled. “You do not keep pushing me until I have had enough and force it from you.”

“Yes, sir,” Kakashi keened, mouth dropping open on a whine when Shikaku pressed firmer against him. “’m sorry.” Shikaku snorted.

“No, you aren’t,” he muttered, “but luckily for you, I knew what you were aiming for with your little _moments_.” He grasped the back of Kakashi’s head and lowered his own so their faces were barely an inch apart. “Should I keep you still by making you sit on my cock, brat?” Kakashi whimpered, face flushed and visible eye wide and wet. “Is that what you want? Why you keep squirming while I’ve got you on your knees while I work?”

“Nnn…” Kakashi whined through clenched teeth, eye fluttering shut. His hips jerked against Shikaku, as if of their own accord, while Kakashi’s unrestrained hand gripped tight to Shikaku’s bicep. “ _Please!_ ”

Shikaku covered that pretty mouth with his own, swallowing Kakashi’s next whimper. He used his grip on Kakashi’s wrist to drag that arm up and around his shoulders, then dropped his hand to grip Kakashi’s hip firmly. Kakashi clung to him; his mouth yielded beneath the intensity of Shikaku’s kiss, and the older man caught every single little whimper that worked its way from Kakashi’s throat. He dropped his other hand from Kakashi’s hair to grip his ass and lift, turning at the same time and growling approvingly when Kakashi’s legs wrapped around his waist. He strode towards the bedroom, abandoning his work for now, and all but threw Kakashi onto the bed. He climbed atop Kakashi without bothering to undress, dragging his arms up over his head and pinning them there by his wrists as he undid the yukata’s ties at Kakashi’s waist. Kakashi moaned, arching prettily and baring his throat, and Shikaku sucked a vivid love-bite into the pale skin beneath the jut of his jaw.

No more words passed between them, other than Kakashi’s little whimpers and moans of ‘please’ and ‘more’ whenever Shikaku slowed down a bit too much for his liking, until Shikaku paused with three fingers inside the younger man. Kakashi’s hands were clutching at his shoulders, his face flushed and sweaty, and he whined low and long when Shikaku paused.

“Nnn, don’t stop,” Kakashi gasped, fingers scrabbling at Shikaku in an attempt to drag him closer, one leg hooked over Shikaku’s elbow and the other sprawled wide and braced on the bed. His yukata was only half-off, partially tangled around his arms and crushed beneath his body, but Shikaku was as fully clothed as he had been since dressing after breakfast.

Shikaku didn’t reply immediately, instead stroking firmly across Kakashi’s prostate and smirking at the wail that got him. Then he eased his fingers out of Kakashi and pulled his cock out of his pants, slicking it up quickly and then lifting Kakashi with ease. Shikaku turned them both so that he was sitting on the bed and Kakashi was straddling his lap backwards. Shikaku tore the cotton yukata from Kakashi’s lean frame and then wrapped his arms around the younger man, pressing a kiss beneath his ear as Kakashi’s hands came to brace against Shikaku’s forearms.

There was a long mirror on the closet door, and it was that mirror Shikaku had turned them to face.

“Watch,” he growled in Kakashi’s ear, guiding him down and feeling his cock slide between Kakashi’s cheeks, catching against the slightly puffy rim of his lube-slick hole. Kakashi was panting heavily, but he did look in the mirror as Shikaku had ordered. Shikaku caught his gaze, held it, and then let his gaze drop to where his thick cock was disappearing between Kakashi’s pale thighs. Kakashi’s gaze dropped too, and he moaned long and low as Shikaku slowly eased him down to sit in his lap, impaled upon his cock.

Shikaku pressed a line of kisses along Kakashi’s neck and shoulder as the younger man trembled in his grasp.

“Nn…” Kakashi groaned, head falling back onto Shikaku’s shoulder as his body settled more fully into Shikaku’s lap. “Nn… feel so _full_ …”

Feet on the floor, Shikaku braced himself and gave a careful rock of his hips, pushing up into Kakashi and groaning a little himself at the way Kakashi rode the movement easily.

“Beautiful,” he growled into Kakashi’s ear, giving another rock that had Kakashi whining quietly. He kissed the spot on the younger man’s neck that he’d marked. “This what you needed, brat?”

“Nn… yeah…” Kakashi’s voice had gone high and reedy.

“Gonna behave for me if I keep you on my cock more often?” Shikaku demanded. Kakashi was so tight and warm around him.

“Mm… ah! Y-yes!” Kakashi gasped out as Shikaku gave a short thrust up into him.

“Yes what?” The way Kakashi’s body was clenching and fluttering around him was almost too much for him to bear – he was probably going to come the moment Kakashi did.

“Nn!” Kakashi whined at the next thrust from Shikaku. One of his arms flung up and back around Shikaku’s neck, clinging as if for dear life. “Y-yes, Daddy,” he whimpered.

The change from ‘sir’ to ‘daddy’ took him by surprise – but, _fuck,_ Shikaku would be lying if he tried to claim it didn’t work for him.

“Good boy,” he growled, and fucked up hard into Kakashi one more time. Kakashi’s body went tense in his arms, and in the mirror Shikaku saw his cock jerk, warm white spilling over too-defined abs and trailing down to the base of his cock. His muscles clamped down around Shikaku’s cock, and the older man grit his teeth as he rode out Kakashi’s orgasm, just barely managing to hold off on his own.

Kakashi slumped back against him, panting, face wet with tears, and Shikaku turned his head to press a gentle kiss to his parted lips.

“Well done, brat,” he murmured, and Kakashi whimpered weakly. He was still clutching Shikaku’s neck and arm, though his hold was nowhere near as strong as it had been. Shikaku let him recover for a few moments, and then scooped his hands beneath Kakashi’s knees so that when he stood he was able to lift Kakashi with him.

Kakashi yelped, then moaned pathetically as Shikaku’s cock moved inside him. It was taking every ounce of Shikaku’s self-control to _not_ just pin Kakashi down and fuck him until he came, but he did still have work to do.

He’d just do it with Kakashi on his lap again, even if in a different manner to the last time.

Having Kakashi’s tight, warm body in his lap and around his cock kept Shikaku hard even while doing his paperwork, and Kakashi was – wonder of wonders – utterly silent, calm, and still the entire time. His muscles did move around Shikaku occasionally, but it all seemed entirely out of Kakashi’s control, and the young man appeared to be utterly content to just sprawl across Shikaku’s lap in silence.

Shikaku finished up one set of paperwork which he’d been trying to complete since the previous night – and would have if Kakashi hadn’t been such a brat – and then set his pen aside, wrapping that arm around Kakashi and giving a gentle roll of his hips. Kakashi gasped, the first sound he’d made in hours, and Shikaku pressed a kiss to the crook of his neck.

“You were a very good boy while I was doing my paperwork,” he praised him softly, and Kakashi’s body clenched around him briefly. “Nice and still and quiet.” He gave another gentle thrust. “I’m going to fuck you, and fill you with my cum, and then you’re going to go heat up our dinner while I rinse off.” He kissed the skin beneath his mouth again. “Any objections?” he asked.

“No, Daddy,” Kakashi said softly, sweetly, and Shikaku turned his head to kiss the brat’s mouth deep and slow.

Then he bore Kakashi to the floor and fucked him just as slow and deep, dragging cries and moans from the younger man with every hard thrust of his hips. It didn’t take him long to find release, having been on edge for so long already, and he ground deep as he spilled inside Kakashi. A hand on Kakashi’s cock and a whispered “come for me” from Shikaku was enough to send the younger man into his own orgasm. And then, when Shikaku eased out of Kakashi’s red, puffy hole, a thin trickle of cum trailing down Kakashi’s thigh a moment later, Kakashi turned and caught Shikaku’s cum-covered hand by the wrist, making deliberate eye contact with Shikaku as he licked and sucked his own spend from Shikaku’s fingers and palm.

“Brat,” Shikaku chuckled affectionately. He stood and then helped Kakashi to his feet, physically turning the younger man around by his shoulders and giving him a gentle nudge. “Kitchen. Heat the leftovers. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Yes, sir,” Kakashi murmured, and moved gingerly to do just that. Shikaku watched him go, his cock twitching as if to harden again at the sight of his cum trickling down Kakashi’s thighs, and then strode to the bathroom to wash his hands and rinse his cock before tucking it back into his pants.

Things changed yet again after that, but this time it didn’t reach a point where Kakashi felt the need to act out to get Shikaku’s attention. Every night, Shikaku slid his cock into Kakashi’s lithe body and pinned him to the bed to sleep, and each morning he woke him with deep, slow, rolling thrusts that occasionally had Kakashi orgasming before he actually woke.

Breakfast was spent with Kakashi kneeling beside Shikaku, being hand-fed and petted. After breakfast, Shikaku would bind Kakashi’s arms behind his back and settle him on his knees between Shikaku’s thighs; the morning would pass with Shikaku’s cock resting in Kakashi’s mouth, the younger man’s eyes hazy with contentment as he held Shikaku in his mouth (and throat, when Shikaku lost focus on his paperwork and got hard), lips wrapped around the very base. Sometimes, on the less busy mornings, Shikaku would take a half-hour or so to slowly fuck Kakashi’s face, usually resulting in Kakashi drooling spit and cum around Shikaku’s cock as it pushed into his throat repeatedly.

Lunch would be spent much like breakfast, though on the less busy days Kakashi would end up curled up in Shikaku’s lap, gentle kisses being exchanged between the morsels of food that Shikaku pressed between his lips.

Afternoons in Shikaku’s office were spent with Kakashi seated on his cock, legs splayed over the arms of his chair and head back on Shikaku’s shoulder, until Shikaku either finished his work or got distracted and bent Kakashi over his desk to fuck him hard.

Dinner was always spent the exact same way, now. Kakashi would be nude and seated seiza between Shikaku’s sprawled thighs, often with Shikaku’s cum leaking from his ass. Shikaku would feed him directly from his fingers and then Kakashi would wrap his lips around Shikaku’s cock again while the older man ate.

After dinner, after showers and bathing together, they would spend the evening in Shikaku’s bed, with Kakashi listening to Shikaku read, or Shikaku would pin Kakashi down and tell him in no uncertain terms that he was _not_ permitted to continue as he had been before Shikaku had dragged him home and _forced_ him to eat and sleep and just _relax_.

And then the cycle would repeat, with Kakashi drifting off to sleep while pinned to the bed, kept full and safe and content.

The two months would end far too quickly for either of their liking, but Shikaku managed to drag a promise from Kakashi in the last few days of his leave: if he was ever feeling like he had before Shikaku had taken him in, he would come to Shikaku and let him take care of him again.

It was all Shikaku could do to hope that Kakashi would keep his promise.

Three months passed, and Shikaku was pleased – and relieved – to see that Kakashi was continuing to take care of himself. He had restarted his rivalry with his childhood friend, Gai, and Shikaku had been pleased to learn that Kakashi was going to stop taking solo missions higher than S-rank.

He did miss the younger man’s presence in his house and bed, though it was a fair exchange to see Kakashi starting to actually _live_ rather than just survive.

Then, one evening, having returned from a difficult day’s work – there had been some _worrying_ reports from his ANBU spying on Danzo – Shikaku entered his bedroom and was stunned to find Kakashi standing by his window.

Hesitant, fidgety, and maskless, Kakashi was standing stiffly in the shadow cast by the awning outside.

“I know you said to come back when I was drowning, but I was hoping I could come back when I’m not?” Kakashi asked softly, eyes lowered, and Shikaku crossed the space between them to hold his face in his hands.

“You are always welcome here,” Shikaku murmured, face inches from Kakashi’s, and he didn’t even attempt to resist returning the shy little smile that curved Kakashi’s lips. “Whenever you want, and whenever you need.”

Kakashi’s smile grew a little less shy, and then his lips were pressed to Shikaku’s. Shikaku returned the kiss with the same level of intensity, wrapping his arms around Kakashi’s waist as the slender man flung his arms up around his neck and deepened the kiss.

That night, they both slept better than they had in weeks, grounding each other and sharing something very few others could understand.


End file.
